Old world, new twist
by kokokandy
Summary: Orphan Aoki leads an extremely boring life, failing her grades on purpose and waiting for graduation from her high school hell. But everything changes as the characters from her favourite anime, Attack on Titan, are whisked into her world. Eventual Levi x OC.Rated T for coarse language
1. Boredom

**Hi people!**

**This looks fun. I'm going to have fun writing this and I hope you'll have fun reading. And btw, Levi's around 22 in this fic. Yeah, sorry people, but it makes more sense.**

I was so bored with my life.

I couldn't wait to finish high school. Right now it was just go to school, come home, eat, study, go to bed. I couldn't wait until I could break free and travel around the world, earning money off of the internet from being a digital artist. I don't care if I flunk the university entrance exams. Getting into uni would tie me down for who knows how many more annoying years. And plus, I already have an income.

School used to be exciting when we didn't have to etch through tedious courses of _entrance_ exam preparation. Everything counted towards the entrance exams.

Today was going to be boring. Coming home, I have to change trains, wrestling through crowds of other students. The first leg of the journey was suffocating, the second tolerable. But seeing how I was always in a bad mood from the first part of the journey, it didn't improve my mood as I vented silently on the second leg of the journey. And today all the schools had some dumb carnival, so I got pushed and shoved and even trampled on.

Needless to say, I was pretty mad, cursing and swearing when I got home, unlocking the door to my two storey home and kicking it open.

"Tch. Shut up, brat."

I froze.

In front of me was a really short, youthful looking guy with a handful of cleaning supplies, scrubbing the floor. He was scrubbing the floor? No one liked cleaning. I hated cleaning. Everyone I knew hated cleaning.

Except for one.

Oh, shit.

My eyes drifted over to uniform. Neatly folded uniform with... 3DMG. Damn, it had to be.

I had no idea what to say, so my mind went completely blank and I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"Can I try out your 3D Maneuver Gear?"

I wanted to kick myself in the face from being so stupid. Seriously, out of all the things I could have said?

"Tch. No, you're filthy." Well, I couldn't blame him for my own idiocy.

I just stood there and watched him clean. This was weird on so many levels. Levi shouldn't exist. Attack on Titan shouldn't exist. Plus, how could he show up in my house, out of all the other places he could have went?

Okay, maybe I had a crush on him. But just a little anime crush everyone has. I doubt I would fall for such an arrogant douche in real life. Plus, he's a head shorter than me. I'll just take the chance and interrogate him a little more, I guess. Play with the guy for a bit.

" Brat, this place is yours, right?"

Apparently, I didn't have to wait. "Uh, yeah."

"Then get your lazy ass down here and help me clean."

He looked up at me in the same stoic, icy way that he was famous for. I plucked up all my courage.

"No. I hate cleaning."

It happened in a instant. He dropped the rag, reached up and grabbed the scruff of my neck, pinning me to the wall, glaring at me, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath on my neck. I glared back.

"Brat, I told you to. Get. Your. Lazy. Ass. Down. Here. And. Help. Me. Clean."

"I don't even know you. Why should I listen to you? Why are you here in the first place?" I shot back.

"Tch. That's a lie. If you don't know me, why do you have a plushie of me?"

Shit. Of course! He searched the whole house for those cleaning supplies. He must of seen the drawings, the bookmarks, the little nindroid I had of Sasha eating a potato. I felt my cheeks flush red.

Damn, I probably look like a peach.

"Well, the point is..." I hesitated, averting his gaze. "Your world's not real. You don't belong here."

I watched his expression carefully. His eyes widened a little in confusion, then narrowed again in disbelief.

"The world you're in now..."I continued. "Is a world without titans. Humans dominate most of the planet. It's a world where the titans simply don't exist..."

Levi released me, leaving me to collapse onto the floor.

"I can't just simply accept the world I've been living until now isn't real, but I'll believe you for now. If I find out that you've been lying to me..."

"I get it, Levi," I say. I don't have anything to fear, I've been telling him the complete truth.

"Tch. It's also extremely unsettling that you seem to know everything about me."

"And it's incredibly strange you know how to speak English," I countered.

He glared at me icily.

"If you don't believe me," I blurted out, "I'll show you the means of which I know about you and your world."

I scrambled off, returning with my iPad and began playing him Attack on Titan episode 1.

_On that day, mankind remembered..._

_The fear of oppression under them..._

_And the humiliation of being caged by birds._

**Tell me if I can improve on anything :) leave suggestions and please R&amp;R!**


	2. Good Morning, Bad Morning,

I flopped onto my bed. It was one o'clock, and Levi had probably watched about half of the whole series already. I had given up and retreated to my room at about episode 8 after I successfully taught him how to use earphones.

I slammed my face into my pillow. Time to catch some z's.

Crash! Bang! Clang!

I heard someone knock on my door.

I sat up, dazed and stared at the clock. Four am. The guy was still up? Jeez, at least he would understand everything about Eren.

He kicked open the door before I had a chance to. "What so you want?"

Levi glared at me. " Tch. That's my line." He tossed the iPad at me. "Your piece of crap stopped working."

I caught it, distressed and annoyed that the iPad had little cracks climbing across the screen. "Do you have any idea how expensive this thing is? You can't just throw it across the room as you please!" I took one look at his confused eyes. Was letting him watch anime a good idea?

I sighed. "The iPad's out of battery," I watched his face contort as his condition of confusion went from bad to worse. Hiding my amusement from him, I explained,"It's like when your 3DMG runs out of gas. You don't go throwing it across the room then, do you?"

I plugged it in. "You can use my old bedroom."

Now I sleep in my parent's queen bed. It's larger and more comfortable. The room reserved for me has been left there, forgotten.

Needless to say, my old bedroom was pretty filthy, the whole room blanketed in a layer of dust. I would be lying if I said that I didn't know how filthy the room was, and that I wanted a bit of revenge for him damaging my iPad.

He scoffed and slammed the door shut, sending dust flying everywhere.

* * *

I woke up to a windy, sunny day. Do you know those days where the sky is wonderfully blue, the world is bright, and the wind leaves a soft rustle in your ears? It was one of those days.

I rubbed my eyes, the events of yesterday night and afternoon flooding back to me. I cringed at the thought of what Levi would say to me. Ouch.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There was Levi, with dark circles under his eyes, sitting on the bed in a perfectly clean room, his cleaning supplies stacked against a wall. Well, what did I expect anyway? He was reading, reading books with a dull black cover. How boring.

"Levi, _breakfast's_ ready,"

He shut the book, being careful to slip a small piece of paper inside.

On the table was two perfectly prepared ice cream sundaes and two pies I had heated up in the microwave. "Eat the pie first," I said,"and eat it quickly, or else the ice cream will melt."

I got straight to the pie, watching Levi as he poked daintily at the pie with his fork. Poor guy, living in the city underground. Must have sucked.

He took a bite. "This is..."

"Meat. And it's been seasoned of course, otherwise it would taste bland," I reminded myself that I have to state the obvious around this guy.

"Not bad at all," I could tell that he liked it a lot, and was inwardly reminding himself that he was in another world, a world of plenty. I finish both my pie and sundae, tipping the dishes into the sink and returned to Levi, who's just started on his sundae.

Ten minutes later and I dump his dishes in the sink too.

"Let's go shoppi- Let's go buy stuff. I'm out of cake, and my cookies and cream ice-cream has nearly been depleted.

"Tch. Fine,"

Once we stepped out, there was an awkward silence as we walked around the block to get to the supermarket.

Once there, I heard squeals.

Fangirl squeals.

I didn't have to look to know. I knew them when I saw them. How incredibly unlucky Levi was here, dressed in military uniform, complete with his 3DMG. Crazy guy.

"Oh my god, it's Eren!"

"Eren you look so hot!"

"It must have been so sad when your mom died!"

Poor guy, being harassed by fangirls.

I turned to Levi. "This'll kill you a bit, Levi, but tough it out, okay?

* * *

**Yes, it will definitely be bad, Levi...**

**Anyways, please R&amp;R, leave suggestions, and until next time...**


	3. Chocolate and a chance of fries

**Yeah, sorry for spacing out on this fanfiction :C but I'm back!**

Once said, I let out a squeal. Whether it was realistic or not was a extremely good question - but at least it got everyone's attention.

"Oh My Gawd it's Levi-heichou! You look sooo kawaii~~~"

The fangirls immediately ignored Eren, and swarmed over to Levi. I would be lying if I said that I didn't find Levi's annoyance will all his unwanted fame hilarious. I spent a good minute laughing at him, but came to my senses when he shot me a cold glare.

Oh shit.

I'm done for when he gets home.

I took Eren by the hand and literally began dragging him away, sprinting home.

"Um, excuse me,"

"Don't ask. I'm rescuing you from crazy fangirls," I say. " In my world, you have to learn never to wear Survey Corps uniform outdoors,"

"Your..world?"

"Yes," I say, "My world - a world without titans. Uh, welcome,"

We finally reach home, and I collapse on the floor gasping for breath, with Eren unfazed. There's harsh military training for you.

I throw him a bar of chocolate. "Eat it, it's chocolate. Sasha would probably kill for some."

"Umm...excuse me..how do you...?"

Oh yeah, I forgot that the people from the Attack on Titan universe have no idea what chocolate is.

I tear open the shiny, silver wrapper and hand the thing to him. "You eat the brown stuff on the inside."

He looks at the chocolate hesitantly before taking a small bite. His face immediately brightens, like when its the middle of the night and you turn on a light, and its brillance stuns your eyes.

"It's delicious!"

"It's chocolate."

Eren smiles faintly. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"How did you know about Sasha?"

"Oh, the potato girl." I throw him a volume of Attack on Titan. "Eren, don't take this badly but, in our world you're..."

His eyes widen. "This is... our military training..."

"Fictional."

He drops the volume and his hands clench into fists. "No... way. All that suffering...death...sacrifice...you're telling me it all didn't exist?! That can't possibly..."

He storms upstairs.

Gee, that went well. Maybe I'll give him a slice of cheesecake...

No, if Eren wants to be alone, I won't bother the poor guy. It would be pretty traumatizing for anyone to be told that everything they knew didn't exist. I was actually pretty surprised that Levi took it that well.

"You are not his mom," I murmur to myself in a low voice.

I take out a piece of cheesecake for myself and turn on the television.

_The winged eagle is known to fly up to-_

_Oh my God, I can't believe you did-_

_The heroes of war sacrifi-_

_Oh, I can't live without you. I lov-_

Pfft. TV, as usual, is full with a handful of rubbish.

_Now for minor news, a girl has been caught trying to steal chips from a nearby convenience store. Nobody knows why a perfectly healthy looking girl would go to all that trouble just for a packet of potato chips. When caught and questioned by police, she simply replied, "Are you questioning why humans eat chips, sir?" _

_The police have examined her and have identified that she has no disorders of any kind. The crime is too small to be punished in a substantial way, and the girl has been released since._

_Now onto other major breaking news-_

I don't wait for anything, barely locking the door as I rush outside. The rain is carried by the breeze. Small droplets of water cling to strands of my hair.

I jump into my car. Time for some scouting. For as much as I know, she could be at McDonald's, or any other small convenience store. Somewhere that sold fries...or any kind of meat. Somewhere that smelt nice.

Could it be - Sasha?


End file.
